


when i see you

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, i just like writing things like these, it doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah





	when i see you

when I see you  
you don’t see what I do  
do you?  
the small details indented into your skin  
what makes you, you  
your eyes, even when you close them  
I can see the colours as clear as day  
“I’m not perfect”, you always say  
of course you’re not  
but that’s okay  
to me you are  
even with all your scars  
even with all your fears  
even with everything you’ve done  
to me you are and always will be  
perfect  
even if you can’t see it  
or don’t even believe it  
I’ll always be here to remind you  
that you are you  
and that’s the best thing you can be  
you  
…


End file.
